Levi Schmitt
Levi Schmitt is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Rotation Levi was selected to be part of a group of "sub-i's" doing a rotation at Grey Sloan Memorial as a sort of extended interview to attempt to get an internship there. On his first day, he was observing a surgery when he leaned over the body cavity and his glasses fell in. Later, Levi went to apologize to Jo about what he'd done. She told him to buy contacts, which he said he'd already done, and the two ended up going back to Levi's mom's basement to have sex. ("Break Down the House") The next day, he returned her name tag, which she'd left there accidentally. He and the other sub-interns were challenged to find a suitable abdominal wall donor for Megan. He found a good donor, but didn't know how to approach the family about it. He went to Jo, who took over the case and got to scrub in on the surgery as a result. ("Get Off on the Pain") Interview Levi later returned to the hospital for an interview for an internship. During the interview, he revealed that he tried wearing contacts to keep his glasses from falling off his face, but he didn't like touching his own eyeball, so he instead started using a band to keep his glasses on his face. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Levi attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Levi tended to Cleo Kim, who was trapped in the roller coaster car. He struggled with suctioning properly while April and Meredith operated. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Judy Kemp Levi scrubbed in on surgery with Judy Kemp, who needed a splenectomy. When Meredith determined she needed blood and wasn't able to access it because of the hospital hack, she asked who in the OR had an appropriate blood type. Levi raised his hand and he was hooked up to do a direct transfusion to Judy. ("Out of Nowhere") Levi started to feel faint due to blood loss and Meredith asked someone to get him a basin to vomit in. He tried to get it himself and passed out on the floor. He was given saline to recover. After he woke up, Judy asked to see him. She thanked him for saving her life and told him to be proud of it and stand up straight. ("1-800-799-7233") Helping Bailey Levi was called to Bailey's house to help her with something. He became disturbed at the things she asked him to retrieve and when she told him to take off his scrubs before coming the next time, prompting him to stand up for himself and say he didn't feel safe with what was happening. She then told him she wasn't trying to seduce him. She was working on the prototype for her surgical contest entry. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Game Night After overhearing Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith planning a game night, Levi showed up with Taryn. Maggie just shut the door in their faces. ("Games People Play") Dayna Rutledge When Dayna Rutledge came into the ER after a car accident and told the doctors about her recent cancer diagnosis and promise of a good outcome, Levi was impressed with her oncologist. However, Owen told him never to promise anything like that to patients or Owen would end his career. ("Hold Back the River") Relationships Romantic He had a one-night stand with Jo Wilson after coming to the bar to apologize to her. ("Break Down the House") He later returned her badge to her, which embarrassed her. When he came to her later about a potential donor she had found, she took the case from him, upsetting him. ("Get Off on the Pain") Familial He lives in his mother's basement. ("Get Off on the Pain") Career Levi first came to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital as a fourth-year medical student doing a six-week rotation as a sub-intern. Later, he interviewed for a spot in the hospital's residency program and was accepted. Notes and Trivia *Levi is in the top 10% of his medical school program.Break Down the House, 14x01 *Levi had a tendency to let his glasses slip off from his face, something he resolved with a sports band.Ain't That a Kick in the Head, 14x04 *Due to a high cost of living and medical school, Levi lives at the basement of his mother's house.Get Off on the Pain, 14x02 **Meredith compared him to George when she slept with the latter during intern-year when she found out about Jo sleeping with the former. **Prior to living with Meredith, George also lived in his parents' house. *His blood type is O-.Out of Nowhere, 14x08 *He is the first Grey's Anatomy character to meet Andy Herrera on screen.You Really Got a Hold on Me, 14x13 Gallery Episodic 14x01LeviSchmitt.png|Break Down the House 14x02LeviSchmitt.png|Get Off on the Pain 14x04LeviSchmitt.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06LeviSchmitt.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07LeviSchmitt.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08LeviSchmitt.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09LeviSchmitt.png|1-800-799-7233 14x12LeviSchmitt.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13LeviSchmitt.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14LeviSchmitt.png|Games People Play 14x16LeviSchmitt.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x18LeviSchmitt.png|Hold Back the River Episode Stills 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x07-18.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x12-17.jpg 14x13-3.jpg 14x13-9.jpg 14x18-47.jpg 14x18-49.jpg 14x18-59.jpg 14x21-2.jpeg 14x21-4.jpg 14x21-5.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors